


Morning After...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed woke with a screaming headache and a warm body pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After...

Speed woke with a screaming headache and a warm body pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist. A warm naked body. A warm naked *male* body.

Not that he minded being curled up with a man, in fact he preferred it. He just wished he a) remembered it happening and b) knew who it was.

He kept his eyes closed and laid there trying to piece together the events of the night before. Horatio had done the impossible and reserved a table for their shift at Kells on St Patrick's Day. They'd gathered for dinner and washed it down with copious amounts of Guinness. He remembered joining in the sing-a-longs after dinner and more pitchers of Guinness. That, however, is where it all started to get fuzzy. He remembered flirting with Calleigh but that in and of itself wasn't unusual, they always flirted with each other. He remembered kissing her at some point in time. He remembered throwing an arm around Horatio and whispering in his ear. The last thing he remembered was ripping off clothing and falling back on the bed.

"Oh god..." he groaned, hoping he hadn't gone and done something as stupid as seducing his boss.

The hand pressed against his stomach moved upward and he heard a distinctive "Speed?" in his ear.

"Oh god..." he muttered again. He had... His every secret fantasy had come true and Horatio was spooned behind his body with an erection to match his own pressed against him. The problem being, he didn't remember how it came about.

"Speed?" the voice asked again, this time he was forced to roll toward it, dreading the expression he'd find Horatio wearing. When he finally opened his eyes, he found Horatio leaning on his elbow watching him with a smile.

"H?"

"I wish I could say I remember last night and that it was wonderful," Horatio said running his hand up Speed's chest.

"Then I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed I don't remember it either," Speed said with a laugh, trying to hide his nervousness. He was trying very hard not to think about what Horatio's roaming hand was doing to him.

"How about we go on the assumption we were too drunk for anything to have happened and start over now..." Horatio suggested as he rubbed his hand across Tim's chest caressing his nipples them into hard nubs.

"H?" he questioned again, catching Horatio's hand and holding it tight.

"However we got here Speed doesn't matter. What matters is we're here and I know *I* want this for more than just a night, or rather morning. What about you?"

Speed answered in actions rather than words although he knew Horatio would need the words later. Giving in to what he'd wanted to do since he rolled over and looked into Horatio's intense blue eyes, he cupped the back of the red-head's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. At the feel of those soft lips against his, Tim groaned and pulled Horatio tight against him until they lay in a tangled heap. Their bodies pressed together, their hands discovering one another while their first real taste of each other flared to a consuming passion in no time. Speed clutched at Horatio's backside with one hand and explored the rounded curves with the other, dipping between the cheeks to tease the entrance to his body. The reality of the man in his arms was so much more than he could have imagined.

He rolled them over so he could look down on Horatio. He wanted to watch the man he'd desired for so long lose his calm control come apart in his hands. "More than today," he nipped at the juncture of Horatio's neck and shoulder. "More than tomorrow," he ran his tongue along H's collar bone and down the center of his chest. "More like weeks," he sucked one nipple into his mouth nipping it gently. "Months and years even..." he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention.

"Speed..." Horatio groaned reaching out to caress whatever part of Tim he could reach, sinking his hand into the dark unruly hair.

Tim continued his descent down Horatio's body. He carded his fingers through the softer than expected ginger chest hair. He played connect the freckles with his tongue. When he reached the erection standing proud in a nest of red curls, he licked it up once before engulfing it. He lavished attention on the thick cock, sucking hard before releasing it to nearly slip from his mouth before repeating his actions over and over again. He used Horatio's reactions to gauge how hard or soft he should be while he. He rolled the testicles in one hand, occasionally pulling down to ward off an impending orgasm. He wanted their first time together to last. He wanted it to be important. When he knew he's pushed Horatio as far as he could and his own hold on control was at its limits he moved back up Horatio's body and claimed his mouth their bodies aligned.

They moved against each other, holding one another, kissing, whispering their feelings and when they lay sated and sticky next to one another, Speed couldn't help but laugh. Horatio rolled to look down at him, "Care to share?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm just happy," Speed answered. Happy didn't cover how he felt but it was the only word he could come up with express how he felt at that moment.

"Me too," Horatio echoed, leaning down to kiss Tim. "Me too..." he whispered again.

Settling into Horatio's embrace he sighed this was the only way to have a morning after and he knew there wouldn't be another morning after with anyone else.


End file.
